


15D15P: TID - Gate

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TID [10]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Infernal Devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TID - Gate

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/64093.html) on 23 May 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #005 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _010\. Gate_  
>   
> 

They lived in a world where they would never truly belong. No matter what they chose, they did not live truly: if they stayed in the Institute, they would always be seen as Mundanes. If they left, they faced the knowledge of what lay in the darkness… and no one would ever believe them.

 _It’s like perching on a fence_ , Thomas had told her once, Sophie remembered as she wondered how his funeral was faring. _You know no matter which way you fall, it’s going to hurt. But you’re getting mighty sore sitting on the post._

Thomas had finally fallen.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
